Resource consumption touches every aspect of life. Resources are consumed for a wide variety of purposes every day. In some cases, energy is consumed in order to provide power to various components or to enable various devices or systems to function. In one example, energy in the form of electricity is consumed to enable the operations of computing devices or computing systems, appliances, air conditioners, and many other components, entities, devices, systems, or services. In another example, energy in the form of natural gas is consumed to enable gas space heaters, gas water heaters, gas stoves, and other components, entities, devices, systems, or services to function.
Due to significant amounts of energy being consumed every day, it can be beneficial to provide tools or services for evaluating energy usage and ensuring that energy is being provided appropriately and continuously without interruption. In some instances, one or more components of an energy delivery network can be vulnerable or open to attack by various cyber threats, such as virus, malware, and hackers. Conventional approaches to evaluating and providing security for energy delivery can often times be insufficient, ineffective, or otherwise lacking. Moreover, in many cases, conventional approaches to energy observation, tracking, and protection do not provide adequate information or other resources to efficiently resolve various cyber issues. Accordingly, such concerns associated with conventional approaches can create challenges for and worsen the overall experience associated with energy delivery and consumption.